


if they fits, they sits

by kiusagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiusagi/pseuds/kiusagi
Summary: Bokuto wails, Kuroo grins, and Kozume makes themself comfortable.





	if they fits, they sits

"Kurooooo," comes a not-very-hushed-at-all whisper from over the back of the couch.

Tetsurou stops in his tracks, breaking into some emotion approximating dangerously gleeful, sharp grin creeping onto his face as he meets Koutarou's pleading eyes.

"Kuroo. My dude. My man. Help me out here." Koutarou's got one hand clawing at the couch cushion beside him, one hand gingerly petting at Kenma's hair as they sit in his lap like it's the world's best big, beefy human throne. "'M stuck."

Koutarou frowns a little harder when Tetsurou snorts, but Kenma leans back into his chest a little bit more, so he can't help but coo softly as he resumes gently scritching their head.

"So." Tetsurou leans against the couch back. "What's all this, then. And why are we whispering?"

"I dunno, man, I'm kinda afraid of what'll happen if I talk any louder than this," Koutarou whisper-shouts.

Kenma doesn't look up from where they tap away at the game on their phone. "He was being too loud earlier," they explain, their normal voice certainly not louder than Koutarou's Quiet Time Voice. "This is more acceptable."

Koutarou whines gently. "Kenma's all bonier than I expected," he solemnly reports. However, his face brightens with a smile when he adds, "But dude, have you felt their hair?? It feels _amazing_??"

"'Course I have. And of course it does." Tetsurou reaches past Koutarou's head to tug softly at a few strands, to which Kenma's only reaction is a wordless "mrrrrr."

"But my leg's startin' to fall asleep," Koutarou grumbles. "And I want a glass of water. But I can't move."

"I'm reasonably certain someone with guns of that caliber can lift pretty much anyone, Bokkun," Tetsurou snickers, eyebrows raised in amusement as he pokes one of Koutarou's meaty arms.

"Awww. Thanks, man." Koutarou beams up at him. "But like, you know how you just can't move a kitty cat when one settles down on you? They get this weird control over gravity and stuff?" He conspiratorially brings his free hand to the corner of his mouth. "Same problem here. Where the hell did Kenma get sweet cat gravity magic?"

Kenma shifts a little, but makes no move to leave.

Koutarou looks back over his shoulder and painstakingly mouths out the words "help me" once more.

Straightening up, Tetsurou grins ever wider as he waves and walks away. "Haha. Nah. You kids have fun."

Koutarou gasps loudly. "Betrayal!"

Kenma elbows him in the ribcage.

Koutarou nods, repeating "betrayal..." at a significantly lower volume.

Kenma leans back some more with a small noise of affirmation, head finally hitting his chest.

With a bright smile directed at the back of Kenma's head, Koutarou slowly wraps his arms around their stomach and rests his chin on their shoulder. "Is this cool?"

Kenma continues tapping at their game, not at all wiggling to escape, but spares Koutarou a half-second glance followed by a five-second scowl. "... For now."

Koutarou hums, pleased, because hey, maybe asking for rescue was a bit too hasty, and maybe quiet time really isn't so bad.


End file.
